Silent Dark Rose
by NinjaJudai19
Summary: Silent Dark Rose is a famous duelist in the SAtillite area...Hinata Hyuga the heiress for the Hyuga's has gone missing for a month and Yusei is trying to get his Stardust Dragon back From Jack...yeah not that goood but i think it well please read and fdn
1. Silent Dark Rose

Ninja: OMG I WAS WATCHING YUGIHOH 5D AND I ABSOLUTALY LOVE IT!

Sasuke: Wow you are so weird…. wait what the hell am I here for I'm not even in this show or fan fiction …yet

Ninja: Because you, me, and Judai are apart of the creator of the stories. Where Judai may be it is most likely with Johan.

Sasuke: Oh well this sucks…* I come walking in*

Hey you two! Have you seen Judai anywhere?

Both: No sorry *sweat drop*

*goes off merrily looking for Judai*

Ninja: You are so lucky she didn't hear what you said

Sasuke: *glares* whatever… btw we don't own anything

'Come on I know you can go faster, don't slow down now' the person thought. They were in a tunnel on a motorbike. It was going pretty fast but was slower than the last one. The person was in the tunnels where another motor biker was at testing their bike.

"Don't slow down on me you have gotta keep going. I have to go and get it back," the person said to themselves.

All of the sudden the person saw four people , three around a computer watching something, and the last one fixing a bike.

"Wow that was an amazing play made by Jack Atlas!" the voice came from the computer.

"Wow never expect less then that coming from him," one of the boys commented.

"Dude, the reason why he is doing so well is because he stole Yusei's bike, don't forget," another one said.

'Who is Yusei? That name sounds so familiar but, why?' the person thought still watching the group. The person moved and all of the sudden boxes of things fell on the floor. All four people turned and saw a person wearing a purple helmet with a black rose and thorns around with a skull on top,. The person had pale skin, was wearing a black jacket with purple buttons and with the same design as her helmet on the back of her jacket, and was wearing white pants. They could tell if it was a boy or a girl. The person had a mask to cover their mouth and their helmet cover the eyes and hair.

"Sorry," was heard in a very low voice.

"Hey I know you!" one of the boys exclaimed, "Your called, 'Silent Dark Rose'. I can tell because of the design on your helmet. What brings you down here in Satellite?"

'Silent Dark Rose' didn't answer just stared at them. They were looking back with much intensity. 'Silent Dark Rose' started to lean away starting to become uncomfortable.

"Why do they call you 'Silent Dark Rose'?" another asked.

"Dude, can't you tell its because 'he' never talks. Only in duels 'he' will. I heard that even when he security caught 'him' nothing happened 'he' just walked away like 'he' was never caught!" another explained.

The rest looked amazed that had happened. If it was anyone else they might have been hurt.

"And in other news the missing Hyuga heiress, Hyuga Hinata, has been missing since last month. From what we have heard is that she has been seen in the Satellite area. Remember if you have seen her please call and inform the police," the news reported said and it went to commercial.

"Wow, she went missing about the same time you became famous. Ironic isn't it?" the first one asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Hey Yusei! Hey! Guess what I found?" a boy with red hair yelled.

"What did you find Rally?" Yusei asked curiously.

"Its that computer chip you were looking for!" Rally held out his hand and showed him a computer chip that he found on the street it looked completely new unused.

"Hey are you sure it ain't some bodies? Because last time this happened we all almost got in trouble," the third person reminded Rally.

"I didn't take anything' it was on the floor no one was around so I just took it," Rally tried to explain.

"Oh boy. I wonder how this will turn out," The second person sighed," Oh by the way your idol is here, 'Silent Dark Rose'."

Rally turned around and was happy to see his idol. "Silent Dark Rose' apparently this person was originally from New Domino City but, become very popular with the people from Satellite.

"Wow I can't believe you're here! Wait why are you here?" Rally asked.

"I came here to look for someone but, he isn't here," was the reply in a very low voice that they all had to strain their ears to hear.

"What can you say that louder?" the third boy asked.

'Silent Dark Rose' just shook their head and started to walk away mumbling,

"He left? I guess I have to head back."

Once, 'Silent Dark Rose' left they boys all began to talk again.

"Can you believe it? 'Silent Dark Rose' actually came!" Rally said excitedly jumping up and down.

"Wow someone seems to be excited that their idol actually whispered to them," the first one, with glasses said sarcastically.

"Shut up it was awesome. 'Silent Dark Rose' is an amazing duelist but she doesn't duel on a bike like Yusei does. You have gotta see one duel," Rally explained while heading over to the computer to find one of the duels.

"Has anyone actually seen the face? Seems mysterious to me," the second boy said.

"Yeah people say that 'he' is an out law trying to get away but I believe that it is the Hyuga Heiress trying to get away from everything," Rally honestly told them, "Oh here is a good duel you should watch.

It was 'Silent Dark Rose' and a girl with blue hair in pigtails, wearing a red shirt and a white skirt

[2800/1050]

"I don't know why you keep going I have 5 monsters on the field and you have none you cant win," The girl taunted. 'Silent Dark Rose' looked at the girl then to her hand and drew a card. With out even looking at the card a move was made.

" I use polymerization and fuse Elemental Hero Burstinatrix, Avian, and Sparkman and summon Elemental Shining Flare Wingman [2500/2100]. Next, I use miracle fusion and fuse my Elemental Hero Woodsman and Elemental Hero Ocean and summon Elemental Hero Terra Firma [2500/2000]. I'll activate Shining Flare Wingman's special ability for every Elemental Hero in my graveyard it gains 300 attack points and I have five in the graveyard so now the attack is at 4000. Now I attack your Dark Magician girl so you lose 2000 life points plus another 2000 for the next ability he has you take damage equal to the destroyed monsters attack points," 'silent Dark rose' left the arena once the duel was over wanting to get away and fast.

'Wow that was amazing! That was at New Domino City?" the one with glasses asked.

Rally nodded his head and smiled proudly and told them , "Rumors that I have heard said a friend gave that deck to 'him' but that friend died a few years ago in an accident. Also, another rumor says that Jack Atlas stole 'his' and 'his' friend's favorite card Elemental Hero Neos." Everyone looked shocked especially Yusei.

'So he also took another special card. Jack you will pay dearly for what you have caused.' Yusei thought bitterly.

"Jack left? I knew he would pull this stunt but, I just had to come here and be wrong," Silent Dark Rose pulled the bike to a stop and took off the helmet and long waist length dark blue hear fell and white eyes with a tint of lavender looked up at the moon.

"Jack Atlas! You will pay dearly for what you have caused me and Judai! I Hinata Hyuga swear that you will wish you were never born!"

Ninja: Oh no looks like Jack has two people out for him. Yes I used Jaden/Judai's deck for hers and I know they are both from different times but that is what fan fictions are for I guess. Well I hope you liked it and tell me what you think!


	2. Flash back

Ninja: Here is Chapter 2

Judai: Judai-kun is happy that Judai-kun's nii-san is able t post chapter 2

Ninja: Judai-kun calm down you are going to scare away the readers

Judai- *Bows* Judai-kun is sorry if Judai-kun scared Nii-san's readers away

Ninja: Hey where is Sasuke? He is usually here?

*Sasuke Poofs in*

Sasuke: what the hell where am I? I was in Konoha a while ago on a mission with Naruto

Ninja: Well, YOU have to do the disclaimer

Sasuke: Fine we don't own anything if we did do you really think we would be here?

Judai: Wow Sasuke-kun did Sasuke-kun really have to be mean to Ninja-nii-san's readers?

Ninja: Whatever Lets go Judai-kun

Back in New Domino City

"Have you heard any news on her disappearance yet?" a worried Hiashi Hyuga asked. The detective just shook his head and looked back down to his notes.

"Father, where is Hinata at? Neji seems to be very worried about her," the little Hyuga asked her father. Hiashi looked gravely at his daughter and told her,

"Hanabi, nothing has come up we don't know what has or will happen to her."

Hanabi looked like she was going to cry it has been a month since she last saw her sister. Hinata was her role model, caretaker, best friend, everything. Nothing was kept between them once, she heard about the disappearance she went straight to Hinata's room to find it dark and empty. Hanabi was crying for three days straight, wondering what had happened.

"Mr. Hyuga you are needed down in the Duel Arena. Apparently a famous Satellite residence wants to duel Jack Atlas." a worker told him. Hiashi sighed and got up to follow him. Hanabi tagged along. Dueling used to be Hinata's favorite thing to do and hang out with Judai. Those two were the ultimate tag duelists. Hinata with her Konoha Ninjas and Judai with his Elemental Heroes. Hanabi remembers watching them and always sticking up for each other. They were closer to each other then anybody else in the world. Then one day Judai just…disappeared. Hinata didn't leave her room for months. People tried to get her out but, each time failed. Then everyone just gave up and started to forget about her and her troubles. When she finally came out of her room she looked sickly pale, her hair lost its shine, and her eyes looked dead and were red from crying. A few weeks after she started coming out of her room she also disappeared.

At the Duel Arena

" So you have come to duel the great Jack Atlas? Before we begin may I ask who I am dueling?" Jack laughed.

"You should know who I am. I bet you have heard the rumors about me from the people in the Satellite that you keep locked up. Well, I can tell you this I go by 'Silent Dark Rose'," Hinata smirked.

"Ah I know you. You duel with and Elemental Hero deck just like that pathetic boy… who was it Judai Yuki?" Jack laughed again like it was all a joke. Hinata made her hand into a fist.

"Don't you dare talk about my best friend in that way! You have no right to do that. He was a great duelist," Hinata yelled at Jack. Gasps were heard from a few people.

"H-Hinata? Is that you?" Hanabi asked, afraid if it was her sister was never like that at all.

"That can't be her? How is it that she made it past security back at the Satellite?" a guard asked.

"Hinata! Stop this foolishness and leave this arena right now," Hiashi commanded.

"No he has my precious card in his hands! I will get it back. No matter what. Now give me back Elemental Hero Neos!" Hinata growled.

"What are you talking about? I don't have that pathetic card. This is ridiculous, get this pest out of my sight," Jack snobbishly said and tuned around when two guards came up to take Hinata away.

"Jack let her go and give her back her card. Knowing you, you probably took it and used it to gain you fame here," a voice shouted. Everyone turned and saw a red bike and a teenage boy on it with a red helmet and a blue outfit.

"Aw Yusei! What a pleasure to have you here!" Jack said in a fake cheery voice.

"Wait aren't you," Yusei looked at the helmet and realized, "Your 'Silent Dark Rose'. So you are the Hyuga heiress just as Rally said."

Hinata kicked one of the guards in the shin, once the guard released her she punched the other one in the stomach. In a few seconds she was free and took her helmet off. Her long waist length midnight blue hair fell held back with a black headband with read hearts and crossbones on it. Her eyes looked like they were going to cry not of sadness but of anger.

"Hinata, relax maybe he doesn't have Neos," Hanabi ran up to her and tried to reason with her.

"No I know he did. Judai…Judai told me he did. Now give it back!" Hinata was now beyond angry.

"The only rare card I Have is Yusei's Stardust Dragon. I have no idea what you are talking about," Jack started to back up scared of the heiress. His back hit a wall and four cards fell out one was Stardust Dragon, another was Elemental Hero Neos, the last two were Apart of her Konoha Ninja Prince of Ice and Demon of the Mist.

"Jack…you used the card that was going to help all of us get out of the Satellite for yourself that is unforgivable," Yusei told his with a hard look.

"Hey Hinata aren't those the cards Haku and Zabuza gave you?" Hanabi asked when she saw them fall.

"You not only stole Judai's cards you have the nerve to steal my cards as well? You are lucky that this wasn't a duel you would have been on your knees begging for mercy," Hinata just turned around and walked away.

'Hinata forget about him find me. Please do it is very dark here where I am at please help me!' Judai's voice screamed in her head. Hinata put her hands to her head and screamed in pain. She fell to the floor crying. She looked afraid, like someone just killed someone right in front of her eyes.

"Someone get a doctor and quick she looks like she is having a panic attack. Make it quick!" Yusei yelled.

"Hinata, please be alright." Hanabi whispered.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Ninja: Ok I know what your thinking why is Judai in this…well I FREAKING LOVE JUDAI!

Sasuke: Yeah, That's why he is our brother

Ninja: No he is a person in our writers head like us

Judai: Hey you know Judai-kun can hear what you two are saying about Judai-kun

Ninja: Aw I'm sorry Judai-kun

*Sasuke doesn't notice…Ninja hits Sasuke on the head*

Sasuke: What the heck was that for?

Ninja: Apologize

Sasuke Sorry Judai-kun…There happy

Judai: Yay Judai-kuns siblings apologized to Judai-kun

All Three: Please review and check out Hinata At Duel Academy…and leave a review, flame, comment, advice, anything


	3. Cells

Ninja: Here is the next Chapter for Silent Dark Rose… I hope you like this chapter

Sasuke: Hey why don't you update faster?

Ninja: Gosh Sasuke, I do have a life and don't always have internet geez…sorry for the long wait I also had a little bit of writers block

Sasuke: Hn whatever. Just start the chapter. People don't really care why you haven't updated yet

Ninja: Your such a butt sometimes…anyways here is the new chapter.

Judai: Judai-kun wants to announce Ninja-nii-san's new chapter

Ninja: Go ahead

Judai: Judai-kun's nii-san, or anyone else owns nothing!

Once the doctors came and took Hinata away two more security guards came up and grabbed Yusei.

"What is the meaning of this?" Yusei asked when they grabbed him.

"You are being sent to a cozy place where you Satellite belong," Hiashi said. Yusei tried to fight away the guards but, was unable to do so. Once the guards took Yusei away Hiashi and Hanabi went to go and check up on Hinata.

In the hospital

(Hinata's mind)

"Wh-where am I?" Hinata asked herself. She was in a dark room all she saw was a big, magnificent white door.

'Hinata, help me! I am scared its is dark in here!' Judai's voice cried, it sounded like it was coming from the door. Hinata tuned around slowly, scared to find out what is behind the door. She slowly approached the door with her hand out wanting to open it.

"Hinata don't open the door! Your not ready for it. Don't worry Judai will be alright," a voice told her. Hinata turned around trying to find the voice.

"Who are you show yourself!" Hinata demanded. Elemental Hero Neos and Warrior of Darkness (if you have read Hinata at Duel Academy, you will know that this is Sasuke).

"Hinata, wake up. Judai is alright," Warrior of Darkness told her. Hinata shook her head she didn't want to leave with out seeing Judai.

"Let me see Judai first. I have to know that he is alright," Hinata pleaded. The two card spirits shook their head.

"In due time you will see him. For now just wake up and find Yusei and Luna. They will help you save Judai," Neos told her. Hinata looked at them with tears in her eyes but, refused to let them fall. Warrior of Darkness and Neos looked at her with a sad look and disappeared.

'I have to wake up. Please let me wake up," Hinata closed her eyes and fell into a slumber.

(out of Hinata's mind)

"Hinata, please wake up. I need you," Hanabi cried. Hinata opened her eyes a little and was greeted with a bright light and tear-eyed Hanabi.

"H-Hanabi please don't cry. You must not cry," Hinata told Hanabi whipping the tears with her thumb.

"Hinata! Your okay!" Hanabi smiled and gave Hinata a big hug. Hinata cringed at the touch, Hanabi immediately let go.

"I'm sorry did that hurt?" Hanabi asked. Hinata didn't say anything she got up from the bed and put her jacket back on.

"Where is Yusei at?" Hinata asked curiously. Hanabi turned away and looked at their father.

"Ahem, Yusei was put into a prison for the Satellite too go," Hiashi told her. Once she heard that she got up from the bed and went on her way to the prison cells. As, soon as she left Hanabi asked their father if they should go and get her. He just shook his head at his younger daughter and went back to the Hyuga Building.

(In the Cells)

"Now that you lost me and my friend Alex get to go free right?" the teenager with black spiky hair asked.

"Haha yeah right. Guards take them back to their cells," a dark big guy commanded. Then the doors slammed opened and revealed a girl with dark blue hair and pale grey eyes, holding a black bag.

"Sir that will not be necessary. Hand those two to me," she demanded.

"H-Hinata Hyuga? You w-w-were reported mi-m-m-missing?" the man stuttered. Hinata stared at him.

"well, are your men going to let them go or will I have to make them let go?" she asked completely ignoring what he told her.

"Why would I let them go? They came into New(Neo?) Domino City without permission. So it is my job to make sure they stay here," he told her a little scared. Hinata sighed then went towards Yusei and grabbed his duel disk and then put her helmet on, she had it in the bag she carried in. Once it was on whispers were heard in the whole room.

"Oh my gosh it 'Silent Dark Rose'!"

" A legendary duelist here! This is so amazing!"

"I have heard about her. She is a hero to all of us Satellite folk."

"Um who is she exactly?" an old man asked. The muscular man looked down to the old man, with a 'how-do-you-not-know-them?' face.

"*sigh* ok you see the girl that is Hinata Hyuga ,otherwise known as 'Silent Dark Rose', is very famous to the Satellite. She will help whenever the people get in trouble with the police. The police knew not the hurt the people or she would do worse to them. Now, that I see it is the Hyuga heiress, it is shocking. She had disappeared right after her best friend did," the muscular guy explained. The old man seem to know now, it just took him awhile. (A/N: gomen I forget the two dudes names)

"So will you let them go? Or do I have to duel you. Then again knowing YOU, I would have to cheat to win, but since I am the good guy I wont do that. Now then lets begin!" Hinata's duel disk popped out and was ready for the challenge.

"Wait what? You want to duel me, well then Hyuga-san I will be honored," the security was also ready.

"I'll go first. First I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode. Then I use polymerization and fuse Elemental Hero Avian and Burstinatrix and summon Elemental Hero Flame-Winged Man (2100/1200). I'll set two face downs and end my turn," Hinata looked up and waited for her next turn.

"Heh alright little girl, I summon Skull Face (1200/1000), next I used a spell card Flamer this card lets me raise any monster on my side of the field by 500 attack points. Now Skull Face (1700/1000) attack her Sparkman!" the skull went towards the warrior and burnt it to a crisp. Hinata just stood there like nothing happened.

"Is that all? I have important things to get to," Hinata stood there waiting.

"Next I place one card face down and end my turn. Also Skull faces attack points go back to normal."

(4000/3900)

"Heh I draw, and I summon Prince Of Toads (1800/1500), Now with his special effect I can summon one monster from my hand with 1500 or less attack points and I choose Prince of Ice (1200/1300) now Prince of Ice special ability I can bring on Demon of the Mist to my hand. Next, I use the spell card Hidden Mist any monster from the Village Hidden in the Waves they gain 300 attack points! Now Prince of Ice (1500/1300) now attack his Skull Face and Prince of Toads attack his life points directly!" both of her monsters attacked.

"Ugh that was nothing. Now I activate a trap Monster sink. Now this card lets me choose on of your monsters and remove them from play and I choose you Prince of Toads!" a big hole appeared around Naruto (Prince of Toads) but before he fell.

"I use the trap card Negate Trap I pay 1000 life points and the trap is well negated," Hinata explained.

(1900/3900)

"Ugh I am not about to lose against a little girl. My draw I summon Flamed Wagon (1700/1200) next I use the spell card Ready Fire! This gives my monster a 900 attack bonus because it is a fire attribute. Now Flamed Wagon (2600/1200) now attack the Flamed-Winged Man!" Hinata just stood there and smirked.

"I use Hero Barrier, when you attack and Elemental Hero is attack will be negated."

"What? You blasted child!" the security was angry.

"Heh now that your done my turn. I play the field spell Skyscraper! Now I use Flamed-Winged Man to attack Flamed Wagon. Now with Skyscraper my hero gains 1000 attack points, because your monster has more attack points. Now Flamed-Winged Man use Sky Dive Scorcher!" Her Hero attacked his wagon and then Hinata said,

"Now his special Effect you lose the same amount of attack points as the destroyed monster!"

"Ahhhhhh!"

(0000/3900)

"Now let them go," Hinata said in a cold voice. The guard fell into fear and gave the rest of the guards the signal to let them go.

"Thanks Hinata we owe you one," Yusei said. Hinata nodded her head.

"My my child you seem troubled," an old man ran up to her. He had white hair and one tooth in the front missing.

"Hn, well lets go," Hinata lead the way for the four guys.

"Wow, she seems scary," Alex said, he had white hair and was about Yusei height.

"Yeah but she did get us out," Yusei told them. They other three just nodded.

Ninja: Well we hope you liked this chapter. And sorry I couldn't remember everything that happened and the cards the security used as you can probably tell I made them up. So I hope you enjoyed.

Sasuke: Shut up already. We get it you suck at remembering things and you just make crap up.

*Ninja goes into emo corner*

Ninja: No need to be mean to me about it…butt

Sasuke: Whatever please review and tell us if you hated it liked it anything you would want me to add.

Judai: Please be nice about it!


	4. Meet her friends

Ninja: Hi there here is the newest chapter of _Silent Dark Rose_. We hope you enjoy.

Sasuke: A new chapter I guess you are getting better at this.

Ninja *rolls eyes* whatever duck butt.

Judai: *Runs in* Ahh Ninja-nee-san! The power went out on me!

Ninja: You too the same thing happened to my friends and my mom…weird.

Sasuke: Umm ok then here is the new chapter and we own nothing

**Chapter 4**

"Hinata-san, we have to thank you for what you did back there. You just saved out necks," Alex said jokingly, laughing. Hinata didn't say anything but, smiled a little.

"Your welcome," came a whisper.

"Well, I have to go meet my friends. Thank you Hinata and Yusei, and good luck on finding Judai," Alex waved. Hinata held confusion in her eyes.

'**How does he know about Judai?' **Hinata thought. Alex just shook his head and walked away.

Once Alex left the group Hinata lead them towards an ally. In the ally, Yusei finally asked her what was on all of their minds.

"Hinata-san, why did you bring us here?"

Hinata looked at them and sighed,

"I brought you here because my friend here will keep you two other friends safe while we go find a little girl named Luna."

The three males had wide eyes, thinking who this friend might be. Hinata whistled a high note then a quick low note then back to a high one. A few seconds after a thud was heard from someone tripping. Hinata laughed a little and smacked her forehead. The door opened and two people were there. One was a female about 5'6'' she had brown hair in two tight buns; she was wearing a pink Chinese shirt and green pants. Next to her was a male standing at 5'8'' he had a black hair with a bowl cut and very bushy eyebrows, her was wearing a green jump suit with an orange vest with many pockets over it and had a very big smile on his face.

"HINATA-CHAN! MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND, HOW HAVE YOU BEEN? IT HAS BEEN AWHILE SINCE WE LAST SAW YOU!'' the male yelled throwing his arms around Hinata crying. (A/N -.-' um kinda bad I think)

"Lee-kun! Let go of her she is turning blue!" the female punched the other person on the head. The male let her go and rubbed his head.

"Tenten-chan, Lee-kun. I have a mission for you and my cousin. See these people behind me," Hinata pointed behind her and her friends nodded, "well the two older ones I need you too take care of from Sector Security got it?"

The two nodded their heads and let them in getting Hinata's secret message. Inside it had three beds: one had weapons on it, another had training weights, and the last one had training bandages on it. Also there was a dining table with papers, books and cards, on the walls there were pictures: One had Hinata, Tenten, Lee and one other person with long brown hair, eyes with no pupils like Hinata and had bandages on the forehead, another had Hinata and Tenten, the one next to it had Lee and the mystery person and others just had the four of them in different poses.

"So Hinata-chan, tells why you want us to do this?" Tenten asked serious all of the sudden. Hinata looked at them and then at the four people she rescued knowing she couldn't get out of this one.

"Well, when I went to the Satellite to find Jack Atlas, he wasn't there, and I was testing my bike and I accidently ran into Yusei and his friends, I left after a few minutes then met up with Jack at the Duel Arena and then Yusei showed up and we got our cards back. I fell into a mild shock and was taken to the hospital, while that happened Yusei was taken to security, anyways, I had a dream about Judai," Hinata paused and tried to keep the tears back and continued, " He..He was in pain! I felt it my best friend. Neos and Warrior of Darkness told me I have to find him with Yusei and a girl named Luna. So I went to Sector Security and dueled the one in charge and won got these three out and came to you guys to take care of two of them while me and the other one looked for Luna and Judai."

Lee and Tenten took in everything she said and thought about it. Then had a serious face the two looked at each other then to Hinata.

"Hinata we know you want to save Judai-kun but, you have to think about what the other people you bring with you. Remember we know who took him and you aren't ready to find pout yet," Lee told her. Hinata looked at him with pure sadness in her eyes.

"Lee-kun, is right Hinata-chan. Did you even ask Yusei if he wanted to go with you?" Tenten turned and face Yusei and told him, "If you say yes we will watch your friends but think this through first."

Yusei thought long and hard about this.

"**Maybe I can find Crow and Kiryu and tell them about Jack," **Yusei thought to himself. He took a breathe and gave them his answer.

"Yes, I will accompany you Hinata-san, no matter how dangerous this journey maybe," Yusei meant every word he said. Hinata and her two friends smiled.

"So that, means you two get to stay here with us!" Tenten said smirking, knowing he was going to say yes. The two older maled sweat dropped but, trusted Hinata and her plans.

**Chapter end!**

Ninja: sorry ran out of ideas! -.-' well I hope you like this chapter and want more to come.

Sasuke: Please leave a comment with anything doesn't matter what it is.

Judai: Check out the other stories and tell us what you think about them!~

Ninja: Right before I forget changed the username to NinjaJudai19 also added a poll so yeah thats it...

All together: BYE-NII!


End file.
